<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am just your fallen angel of doom (Guardiabill AU) by MidnightShadow2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755563">I am just your fallen angel of doom (Guardiabill AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightShadow2/pseuds/MidnightShadow2'>MidnightShadow2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Guardiabill man, Well - Freeform, bill is ford and stan's guardian, he's more like their trillion year old big brother, more of a guardian demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightShadow2/pseuds/MidnightShadow2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher, dream demon and known in many dimensions. Thing is, he had grown soft for two humans, Stanford and Stanley Pines. How did this happen? And what happens next.</p><p>I suck at summaries, I'm so sorry.</p><p>This'll have a single chapter per episode, until where a tale of two stans would be, instead I will be making it a multi-chapter thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher &amp; Ford Pines, Bill Cipher &amp; Stan Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez &amp; Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am just your fallen angel of doom (Guardiabill AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Fez, no, you didn’t-“ the triangle began, looking at the human in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What else was I supposed to do Bill? They’re kids, they need to get out, was I supposed to say no?” Stanley responded, raising an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeesh, fine, they can stay. Dipper and Mabel, huh?” Bill said, looking at the photos the twins’ parents sent Stan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What concerns me is how Dipper is fascinated with the paranormal,” Stan commented.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then lie to him about the supernatural! The solution is simple Fez!” Bill sighed, folding his arms as if he were talking to a child, and not the sixty something-year-old Stan was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, what am I gonna do about you? I can’t exactly lie about the paranormal and go all “Oh and by the way, there’s a floating demon triangle who lives in the Shack, just thought you would like to know,” to them, can I?” Stan responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I’ll stay in the basement, come up when the kids are out or asleep,” Bill shrugged, “And I can keep an eye on them in my mindscape form, and, well, there you go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That could work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, when are they coming?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FEZ! AND NOW YOU TELL ME?? WHAT THE HECK, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Musta slipped my mind.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are we gonna do with you Fez, what are we gonna do?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stan woke up the next morning, Bill nowhere in sight, he had probably already gone into the basement, so the kids didn’t ask questions. He looked at himself in the mirror, “Remember Stan, to everyone you’re Stanford Pines, not Stanley. You run the Mystery Shack,” he had to remind himself every day, what with the fact that every night he was working trying to get his brother back, “Welp, time to lie about the supernatural and pretend there isn’t a triangular dream demon living in the basement that houses the portal that he came through… This is gonna be annoying.” The kids came before he had to open shop, long before then. That was good, he could get them settling in. No Stan, no being a softie for kids you hardly remember and only saw once other than photos. He had to slap himself before the bus pulled in. Of course, he was waiting for them, the shack was quite out of the way, deep in the forest. It was a wonder how people even go there for the tours, maybe it was Bill who came to them in their dreams all like, “Hey, look, there’s this lil sciency thing in the woods you should go to.” He- he wouldn’t exactly be surprised if that were true. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The door opened, and the two kids stepped out, “Gravity Falls, huh?” Dipper wondered aloud, seeing Stan waiting there for them. He was up in his Mr Mystery attire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi there, my name’s Mabel, you must be the guy we’re staying with, our Great Uncle,” Mabel said, looking at Stan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mabel! Sorry about her, my name is Dipper,” Dipper introduced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, your parents told me that, and your basic interests,” Stan shrugged, “The names Stanford but, just call me Stan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, Stan, where are we staying?” Dipper asked the most important question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, right, yeah. It’s a bit of a trek back to the Shack, luckily I got one of the golf carts to take you back there,” Stan spoke, walking in the direction of the cart. He was almost glad the kids were here. But then he noticed something and frowned, the kids reminded himself of him and Ford when they were kids. Only, one was female, and one was male, not both being males,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Say, Grunkle Stan, what do you do out here?” Mabel asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grunkle?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, a combination of Great and Uncle, seemed easier,” Mabel explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fair enough, kid,” Stan responded, starting to drive them to the shack, “Oh, and, while you’re there. Don’t be surprised if you see two people there, they just work on the tour part of the shack.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I’m sure we’ll be fine, right Dipper. Dipper?” Mabel looked at her brother, who was staring into the forest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh, oh, sorry. Thought I saw some weird little men in the forest watching me,” Dipper apologized, putting a hand behind his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh, there’s nothing to worry about kid,” Stan lied, mentally reminding himself to go yell at the gnomes later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright then,” Dipper responded hesitantly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A while later, they were at the shack, the sign above sat there, just waiting for someone to knock the letters off it, “Welcome to your home for the summer or whatever,” Stan spoke, unenthusiastic about it all. Mabel instantly ran ahead while Dipper was a bit hesitant, “What’s wrong kiddo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I dunno, I just feel… watched,” Dipper answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eh, that’s normal for newbies in town, you’ll get used to it eventually. Nothing actually happens here,” Stan shrugs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, uh, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said, walking off and into the shack. Stan could almost hear the snicker of Bill at how well he was lying. He himself walked inside and into the employees-only section of the shack, which was basically his home. He had arranged for the twins to sleep up in the attic room, as there was only his room left in the house, he had bordered off Ford’s room long ago. Well, there was also the basement but what was he gonna say to them, “You’re staying in the basement, there’s also a dream demon there so have fun!” hell no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He heard the door open and saw Soos and Wendy enter, “Wow Wendy, you’re actually on time,” Stan commented. “I may slack off most of the time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to keep this job,” Wendy shrugged in response. The kids came rushing in at that moment. “Hey, Grunkle Stan! We’re done unpacking,” Dipper announced. “I didn’t take you for the look after type, Mr Pines,” Soos spoke. “I’m not, I didn’t agree to this at all,” Stan responded. “Yeah you did, you said it would be great to look after us!” Mabel grinned. Stan sighed; this was going to be a long summer.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>